There are many types of tables that comprise a table plate and table legs, which are designed to be assembled together for use and reassembled after use. The invention subject matter of the present patent application describes a quick Lock-Release mechanism for assembling a table plate to table legs which enables the user to assemble and reassemble the table plate to the table legs in a quick and simple manner.